With Pain Comes Pleasure
by LastOfTheAmericanZombies
Summary: Alice and Jeff the killer find another way to wrap up their evening. (More Jeff the killer and Alice smut, this ship seriously needs more love)


Jeff and Alice were wrapping up their weekly "couple's hunt", instead of a casual date night like most lovers their age would do, they went out and murdered people. As they were leaving someone entered the house.

"Fuck." Jeff muttered

"Looks like we're taking someone home." Alice grinned "We can finally try the threesome thing out."

He chuckled "I'll pin her down, you tie her up."

"Sounds like a plan."

They kissed quickly then assumed their positions, Jeff hid behind the door and Alice vanished into the closet. The woman walked into the room and flicked on the light, to her horror she seen her roommate and his three friends were brutally murdered, before she could scream Jeff charged out his spot and chloroformed her, Alice in a flash flung herself out the closet and tied her ankles and hands.

"You ready to head out, Ally?" "More than ready, let's go before the cops show."

He opened the window and helped her out then swiftly followed behind her. They ran hand in hand to their home, both laughing the whole time, when they approached the door of their home the woman started to regain consciousness.

"Looky here! Our guest decided to join us!" Jeff cackled, the woman noticed she was bound to a chair and gagged. Jeff ran his blade softly across her cheek, she looked in his direction and her eyes widened in terror when she got a load of his face. She screamed, but the gag only silenced them. Alice appeared behind him

"Don't like his face? I think it's absolutely beautiful." She turned his head to her and kissed him, he pulled away while biting her lip

"Later baby, let's entertain our guest first."

His scarred grin faced back to her, he ran his finger down her neck, plotting on how they would kill her.

"I have an idea, darling." Alice purred.

He looked over his shoulder at her.

"What?" "Get her on the floor and pin her hands down."

Jeff untied the bind holding her to the chair and threw her on the floor then pinned her hands down. Alice ripped the woman's blouse open and unclasped her bra. "I learned this little trick last week." She pulled her vorpal blade out her boot, she cut a Y shaped incision in the woman's chest, starting from her collar bones then sliced all the way to her naval. Jeff watched in admiration, and took in the sounds of the woman's screams and pleads for mercy. "Here's the best part." Alice dug her hands into the cut and pulled it apart, blood spewed all over the room. They relished the sound of cracking bone and tearing muscle. Alice handed her blade over to Jeff "Stab her in the heart, I want to watch you finish her." He fiercely grabbed her knife, excitement and joy lighting up his eyes, in one quick motion he stabbed the slowly beating heart causing yet another jolt of blood soaking the pair.

Alice looked at him, absolutely mesmerized with his power. He set the knife down and smiled at her "Let's take this upstairs." Alice pounced on him, kissing him.

"Takes too long, I want you know." He gently pushed her off

"Now, now, it would be rude to do such things in front of our guest."

He nodded at the mutilated corpse and chuckled. Jeff picked her up and kissed her, he rolled his tongue deep in her mouth making her whimper, he gave a firm smack to her rear and hoisted her up in his arms. While he carried her upstairs Alice left kisses and bites across his jawline and neck, he kicked their door open and tossed her on the bed, he threw all the covers and pillows off the bed.

"Strip for me."

Alice inched off the bed and seductively walked in front of him, she untied her apron slowly and tossed it over shoulder, she pulled the chair from under her vanity and placed her self on it, she placed her leg on Jeff's knee

"Want to help me unzip my boots?"

He rubbed his hand from her ankle to her knee and pulled the zipper down, then did the same to the other. She stood up and winded her hips, teasingly she pulled the hem of her dress up then pulled it over head. She was now in nothing but her stockings and panties, Jeff admired her blood coated petite frame. She turned around to show Jeff she was removing her bra, when she unhooked it she held it out then dropped it, she began to pull her stockings off, she poked her ass out to tease Jeff, she inched them down legs while shaking her rear. When she slid them off her feet she placed them around Jeff's neck and pulled him to her.

"Take my panties off." Alice purred.

"Did you just tell me what to do?" There was a tinge of anger in his voice.

"Yes I did."

Jeff laughed that evil laugh, he stood up, his muscular physique looming over her. "I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."

Alice knew what she was doing, she loved the punishment, no… She craved it.

"Hopefully you won't be as gentle as you were last time." Jeff picked her up again and slammed her in the wall

"Oh don't worry, I'll cover you in bruises, I'll tie you so tight you'll have rope burn, I'll whip you until you're covered in welts. I'm going to make you fucking bleed, you little whore."

He bore his teeth into her shoulder, he only grinned when she screamed in shock, he pulled away to see he had broken her skin. Taking her off the wall he tossed her on the bed again, this time he was more rough. He removed his clothes then pulled a few items out of his and Alice's 'special drawer' he selected the rope, ball gag, he went for the whip, but he decided the whipping cane would be better, it stung more and the bruises it left were deeper and more colorful.

"Get in the position." He snarled

Alice sat up and crossed her arms. "No, I won't be treated like an animal."

Jeff growled then walked over to the bed and smacked her across the face making her fall over. He climbed on top of her and forced her to look at him

"You will be treated like an animal, and you will like it." The killer placed his hand over her trachea, he began to tightly grip it.

"Will you obey me now?" She struggled for air

"Y-y-yes!"

"Yes what?!"

"Y-yes yes m-master."

"That's a good girl, now get in the position."

Alice stretched her legs out and arranged her hands around a bar of the headboard. Jeff took the rope, tying her arms and legs to the bed. He pressed the ball gag to her mouth, and she allowed him to put it on her. Alice was trembling on the inside, she knew refusing to get in the position would set him off, his dominating presence made her wet. But she felt a wave of terror flood her when she noticed he picked the cane instead of the whip, he really was going to teach her a lesson. Jeff lit some candles then stood back to admire his work, he took the cane and rubbed it up and down her body, he wondered what area he would start on first, he noticed Alice had tensed up and there was fear in her eyes.

"You thought I was joking? No darling, I'm really going to hurt you, you've been so mouthy it's time I put you back in your place."

He harshly struck the cane across her thighs, she screamed and fought against the rope binding her down. It felt like fire it stung so bad, he struck her again in quick hits. Each blow causing her to scream, but they were muffled. He rubbed it up her torso and circled her breasts, she shook her head no rapidly and tried to beg through the gag, her breasts were very sensitive and this would push her over her limit. Jeff only chuckled at her cries, he retrieved three clamps from the drawer, putting one on each breast and one on her clit. Alice whined every time she felt the clamps bite down on her, but the one of her womanhood made her scream the loudest.

"Don't worry love, with pain will come pleasure, lots of pleasure." He smirked then struck across her breasts, he soon moved to striking her arms, torso and legs. Alice madly fought her bounds in hopes she'd break free, but it was all in vain, and he only struck her more. He didn't stop until her frame was covered in markings. She laid there shivering and crying from the pain, it felt as if the wind was knocked out of her. Once more she whimpered, pleading him to stop or at least go easier. Her pleas fell upon deaf ears, Jeff only muttered to himself before he straddled her, she noticed a bulge growing in is boxers, her body ached far too much for him to do anything else to her, but she knew he wasn't any where near done. Jeff tugged at the clamps making her writhe beneath him, she struggled against his touch. "Now, now, slave. Keep that up and I'll tug at the clamp between your legs. Hold still and let me have my fun." More tears rolled out her eyes and she obliged, biting into the gag while he pulled her nipples. "Do you want me to remove the gag?" He stroked her hair and stared at her intently. "I know you can barely breathe when your wear it." Alice slowly shook her head yes, he removed the gag, then licked the tears off her face. He looked at the hopeless look in her eyes,

"What does my little slave say to her master for being so kind?" She caught her breath and held it "T-t-thank you master."

His grin lit up and he kissed her,she sighed when she felt his hot mouth against hers, she took in the taste of cigarettes and vodka, he moved down to her neck and nibbled at the skin, making her moan softly. Jeff took the clamps of her nipples, and rubbed them to help the blood flow back faster, she sucked air in through her teeth harshly, but when Jeff sucked them softly it took the pain out. The killer grabbed a candle and poured the wax on her nipples and chest. Her moans increased with her breathing, she wanted to beg for more, but she didn't want to push her luck. She watched him untie her feet,

"Get on your stomach and stick your ass out." Alice turned over, her hands now crossed over, she got comfortable then pushed her rear up "Like this, Master?" His hand met her left cheek with a firm slap "Just like that."

He gazed at the sight of her bare backside, "Looks like there's more room to mark up."

He grazed the can across her again, she winced at the thought of being thrashed again. "I want you to count the strikes after I hit them." Alice let her face hit the pillow, trying to hold back her tears.

"Slave? Did you hear me?" "Yes my Master." She answered glumly. "Good, now let's begin."

He struck across her back, the pain flooded her again. "O-one!" he struck again "Twooo!" she was choking on her tears but Jeff hit her once more "Oh my god, three!" He ended up tiring of slow precise strikes and hit her rapidly, she wailed in agony from the hits, her back felt like it was set on fire. Jeff went mad with power and hit the young woman from the soles of her feet to her shoulders. When he saw the back was just as marked as the front he stopped, breathing heavily he rubbed her sides. "My slave is so good at taking a beating." He flipped Alice on her back, he removed the clamp on her clit, he placed his fingers on it and massaged it to get the circulation going. Alice's legs twitched and she let out a low scream.

"You've had your pain, now it's time for pleasure." Jeff placed Alice's legs over his shoulders and ran his tongue up her slit, then bit her thighs, he looked up at her and saw her begging with her eyes. He cackled softly then spread her folds open and rolled his tongue against her swollen clit. Slowly, he inserted his middle finger in her hole, he started to finger her faster and suck more rapidly on her clit, Alice began to moan and pant, "Oh thank you, Master, t-thank you." Alas, right before she came Jeff pulled back, denying her of her orgasm. "You didn't think it would be that easy did you? This is part of your lesson."

He ran his nail up and down her thighs, then rubbed his fingertip across her slit.

"Do you want more?" "Y-yes please." She answered almost breathlessly. "Yes what?" He picked up the cane and held it to her face. "Yes Master!"

He smiled and went back down, he sucked at flicked his tongue again her love button once more, Alice's legs twitched and she moaned lowly, "Oh Master, yes, please keep going!" Jeff's grin lit up and he pulled away even closer to her having her orgasm than last time. She whined when he stopped, he proceeded to tease and pull away until Alice screamed "Master for the love of god… PLEASE LET ME COME!" She knew she was risking it by yelling at him like that, but she aching to finish so badly, she couldn't contain her frustrations.

"You want it that bad, huh?" "Yes master, I want it so much it hurts, please, please let me come for you. I'll do anything!" He looked down at her and caressed her body, he felt her quaking and noticed her breathing was rapid. He leaned down and kissed her, biting her lower lip before he pulled up.

"Ask nicely."

"Master, will you please lick my pussy and let me finish? I'll be your good little girl, I promise Master."

She gave him her puppy eyes and soft smile. "Since you asked so sweetly, I'll thrown in a bonus for you." He went to get Alice's vibrator and handcuffs, he spread her legs open and went back down, he turned the vibrator on low and worked it in her slowly, Alice grinded her hips into it, and moaned in time with her movement. Jeff told her to lay still and he went back to using his tongue to play with her clit, he turned the vibrator on high and fucked her hard, Alice's moans increased and entwined with her panting, "Harder! Oh please go harder! I'm almost t-there!" Jeff rammed the toy in her hole harder and intensely sucked her clit, her legs shook violently and she arched her back, in her final moment she sang out "Oh YES I'm coming!" her orgasm was so intense she squirted all over Jeff and the bed. She howled as her walls pulsated in pleasure, he happily licked up the juices and untied her. Alice's arms went weak and all she could do way lay there. Jeff kissed her neck and nibble her earlobe before he softly whispered

"I told you great pleasure would come from that pain." She kissed him across his jawline and neck, "Thank you for my lesson, you taught me well."

She noticed a bulge was still in his boxers. "Since my Master was so gracious to please me, it's only right for me to please him." She got on all fours, his favorite position, and looked over at him.

"Does this satisfy you, Master?"

"Yes, yes very much. It seems like my little slave just can't get enough. You're a cum hungry slut aren't you?"

"Only for you Master."

"Damn right you are." He growled.

Jeff got behind her and admired the view of her bruised back and butt, her massaged her rear, wondering which hole he would fuck. "Give me the handcuffs and place your hands behind you." Alice excitedly handed him and the cuffs and placed her hands like he ordered, he cuffed her hands and told her to hold them like that. He spread her ass apart then thrusted deep into her anus, Alice screamed, but she tried to relax her body so he could go deeper, he groaned feeling her hole fight against him entering, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her into him more while he thrusted. Alice looked back to watch him take over her, she felt like she was going to come again just seeing him enjoy her. She gyrated her ass against him, helping him go deeper, the sounds of lust coming from Jeff rang all over and soon droned out Alice's moaning. The killer knew it wouldn't be much longer, he felt the need to release race faster to him, he grabbed her wrists with one hand and a fistful of her hair with the other and used the leverage to bring her all the way down on his dick, he pushed in one final time then released himself inside her. "Ahhhh fucking yes!" He shouted. Jeff unlocked the cuffs and rubbed her wrists, then fell beside her. Alice laid still, her body went limp once more, Jeff caught his breath then picked up the blanket. He took her in her arms and kissed her cheek, she looked up at him lovingly and then nuzzled to his chest.

"Thank you, Master." She whispered

"You're welcome, my love.. Now go to sleep."

He chuckled to himself then put on his eyemask and went into sleep along with her.


End file.
